Suite Singer Dreams
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird coughwetcough dreams about a certain blond singer. ZxJ
1. We Kissed

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Yet another thing I do own.(Yeah in your mind) Ok Ok...I don't own it...but I do own my dreams. (actually the millatary implants those in your head to make you feel good)...;;...

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

'Dear Diary:

I don't know when the dreams started, they just did, but I liked'em. I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't know how they would react. I mean really. How would you react if you found out that your son or friend or brother was dreaming about a hot and famous singer. Doesn't sound as bad as it seems I know, but what if the singer was a boy too? I think the first dream, or so I think it was, was about 2 or 3 days after Jesse left the Tipton. The dream started out alright. Me and Jesse sitting on the couch playing Zombie Crusher 3. The it happend. Jesse stopped playing and looked over at me. He leaned in and he k-'

"ZACK DINNER TIME!" Carrie called. "COMING MOM!" Zack yelled back.

'Sorry Diary be back in a bit.' Zack wrote in his Diary. He placed his diary under his mattress and left his and Cody's room. "Hey mom, Hey Cody." Zack said to his mom and twin brother. "Hey Zack." Cody said to him. "Zack, what were you doing back there and why was the door was locked?" Carrie asked him. "Just some...creative writing." Zack said smiling a little. "Really?" Carrie asked. "Your joking...right?" Cody asked too. "Nope no joke." "You do realize that I have to tell Tapeworm and Max right?" "Why?" "Cause, do you know how long I have been waiting to hear that. This means we won the bet." "Bet?" Carrie asked staring at Cody.

"Well." Cody said. "Spill." "I made a bet saying that Zack would start doing something that only I would do this week. Tapeworm agreed but Max said it would be next week. Since Jesse came to the hotel lot's of weird stuff has been happening so I thought I'd try my luck." Cody told them. You don't know how right you are. Zack thought also thinking about his dreams a little before going back to his dinner. "Cool, how much did ya bet?" Zack asked. "Zack your brother bet on you and you wanna know how much he made?" "$400." "So he can share it with his family, how nice of you." Carrie said hugging Cody tight. "Nice. Well I'm done cya." Zack said getting up, moving his plate, and going into his and Cody's room.

Now where was I? Oh yeah. Zack thought taking out his diary.

'Sorry Diary, It was dinner time. Oh yeah my dream. Well like I said he stopped playing and looked at me. Our eyes locked together. He leaned over to me while I leand over to him. We were inches apart and then we-'

"Hey Zack what are you doing?" Zack jumped up and fell on the side of his bed. He put his Diary up just in time before Cdoy rounded his bed to see him sitting there holding his head complaining of a fake headache. "Sorry about that." Cody said helping Zack onto his bed. "You alright?" He asked Zack. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "Well what were you doing anyway?" "Nothing." Zack lied. "Well I'm going to bed k?" "Okay." Zackd replied.

After he made sure his brother was sleep he brought out his diary again.

'Sorry. Cody came in. He's sleep right now though.Back to what I was saying. We were leaning in towards each other. We were inches apart mere centimeters and when we were close enough we-'

Zack heard the door knob start to turn and hid his diary under his covers and pretended to sleep. His mom came in and looked at her two sons. "Such wonderful kids...once you get past the Distruction they do." Carrie said before walking out. By the time she left Zack was asleep but not before finishing his entry. He only wrote two words but they were enough.

'We kissed.'


	2. Guess who

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: K

Disclaimer: So I don't own it...It'd be nice if I did though.(We know...We know...)

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird (coughwetcough)dreams about a certain blond singer.

OOC: Cody and Zack might be a little bit.

_'Looks'_

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

The next day Zack was finishing up another dream. He awoke with a scream. He shot up in his bed so fast he kept going and went flying out of it onto the floor. The noise woke up his brother, his mom...and everyone else that lived in Boston, and if they weren't awake before they were now. "Zack what was that?" Cody asked. When he saw his brother with his face on the floor he went to help him up. "You seem to be falling out of your bed alot." Cody said once again helping him into his bed.

"What happend?" Their mom asked coming into the room. "Zack fell out of his bed." Cody told her. "Again? What was it another bad dream?" She asked Zack. "Sorta." Zack replied. "Well I'm gonna go, Maddie will be up in a min., and I will see you two later." Carrie said to the two boys hugging and kissing them before leaving the room. "Alright spill." Cody said once he heard the front door close. "Spill what?" Zack answered leaving the room.

"Spill what those dreams were about." Cody said. "Just monsters and stuff. Probably from the video games." Zack answered. Zack knew it was something he would never say but he was determind to get Cody off the subject. Unfortunately Cody knew what he was doing and continued with his assult. "I don't think so. If it were the games you would have as much nightmares as London has money." Cody said. "Well it's just the new game we got." "The newest game we got was that llama game from that new kid carl. What aren't you telling me?" Cody asked narrowing his eyes at Zack. "Well...Alright I'll tell, but you can't tell anyone and...promise you won't hate me." "Of course I won't. Now spill." Cody said hoping onto the sofa eager to hear what the dreams were about.

"Alright...they were about Jesse." "Jesse? What you had a dream that you were singing with him or something?" Cody asked staring at Zack with disbelief. That's the big secret dream? About a singer? Cody thought. "That's not it...I know...You remember your dreams you had with Raven in them right?" "Yeah we kissed and then we...OH MY GOD!" "Keep your voice down." "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" "I said shush." "You mean you two..." "They what?" Maddie asked coming in. "Uh...actually studied. Yeah Zack and Tapeworm decided to actually study." Cody replied to her. "Wow...wasn't expecting that." Maddie said actually looking a little surprised.

"Well I'm gonna go and do some more...creative writing." He said giving Cody a _'I'll tell you later' _look when he saw the _'confused'_ look on Cody's face. Zack went in his room and took out his diary.

'Dear Diary...I think I need to give you a better name...I know...I'll call you...Jesse...Dear Jesse...I like that...

Dear Jesse...:

I had another dream. This one was nothing like the others. How can I put this...oh I know. Cody had a dream like this for a straight week about a girl in our class named Raven. They kissed each other and touched each other and they had-'

"So this is what you were doing." Zack, for the 4th time, fell out of his bed. Curse you Cody. Zack thought getting up and glaring at Cody. He walked over to Cody and bopped him on the head twice. "Hey what was that for?" "For making me fall out of my bed twice." "Fair enough." Cody said sitting down on the bed while Zack went to his dresser across the room. "Nice entries." Zack slowly turned around hoping beyond hope that Cody wasn't talking about his diary. There's one entry I have to warn him about. He thought. However, when he turned around, his brother turned as pale as snape.

When Cody finished reading he looked up at Zack. "You put...THAT...in HERE!" Cody yelled. Maddie came in hearing him yell. "Hey what's going on?" "Oh nothing." Zack said. Cody hid the diary behind his back but maddie caught it and tried to take it from him. "MINE!" Zack yelled diving for the diary. He got it and bolted from the room.

He made his way to the elevator and didn't stop until he made it there. He pushed the button and waited...and waited...and waited. What's taking this stupid thing so long? Zack thought to himself. When the doors opened Zack found his worse, or best, nightmare had come true.

"Hey Zack, long time no see." Jesse said smiling at Zack...

Sorry that I was so mean to Zack at the end right there but hey...it's for the good of the play...story...whatever...anyway another ch. done...All my reviewers out there please come back and review again and any passerbyer's who happen to like this, can u review too please?...U


	3. AN

Here is a flame you guys might like...to me from some Jesse fanatic...

No. No. No. Jesse McCartney is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT GAY! No don't you even dare continue this story. If you are a fan of Jesse i can't believe you think this way of him. Jesse McCartney is my favorite, and i treat him with respect. Jesse has a girlfriend named Katie Cassidy, he wouldn't be hookin' up with little preteen boys. He's not like that. So i suggest that you stop the story right here.

KAIMAX6 6:08 P.M.: The people over at the Summerland fics don't even write stories like this about Bradin. (Jesse's character.) So stop the story right where it is. You should NOT continue this what-so-ever. I can't believe your sick minds. I do agree bringing Jesse back was cool, but he's not like that. So stop the story right now. I might even be thinking of reporting it...

Ok...This story so far...has been about Zack...Zack likes Jesse...Zack is haveing dreams about Jesse...Zack is writing in his diary about Jesse...I naver said Jesse was gay...in fact I never evan said I was gonna put them together...You don't know how this story was gonna turn out...so don't tell me to quit just because you like Jesse...I know all about his girlfriend...and I couldn't care less evan if I tried...now I don't really care what u say but I'm sure there are a lot of people who like them as a couple...I'm sure there are people just as narrow minded as u who don't...but don't you dare send me a flame saying jesse is not gay cause this is my story...I can do what ever I want with it...and there are alot of stories out there that have worse stuff in it than a celeb dating a pre-teen...get your fact's straight before you send me a flame again...


	4. AN2

To all those who read my story and reveiwed it (Reviewed doesn't mean badly flamed just so u know) I would like to say I am back from a little break I was taking and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. More good news is I will have the next ch. up by the end of the week k?...


	5. Baby Sitting Disaster

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: T

Disclaimer: So I don't own it...It'd be nice if I did though.(We know...We know...)

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird (coughwetcough)dreams about a certain blond singer.

Warning: Yaoi, Wet Dreams

OOC: Cody and Zack might be a little bit.

_'Looks'_

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

A/N: I am Just updating this now cause the site for some reason wouldn't let me sign on...anyway here's the next Ch.

"Hey Zack, how'ya been?" Jesse asked Zack coming out of the elevator. "Uh..." "Well, is that anyway to treat someone you haven't seen in a while?" "Oh...uh sorry...Nice t-to s-s-see you again Je-Jesse." Zack stuttered. "Hey you ok?" Jesse asked Jesse lent down and looked into his eyes. Their faces were inches apart. This is it. Zack thought. This was ment to be...This is my moment to kiss him. Zack leaned in about to kiss him.

"ZACK!" Zack jumped back thinking he had been caught. "Zack if you didn't want me to read your diary I wouldnt've. Cody just told me it was...yours...Jesse?" Maddie asked like she was dreaming the whole thing. "Yeah?" Jesse asked not realizing who it was. When he saw who she was, he almost screamed. "NOT YOU AGAIN!" Ok so he did scream. Just before the elevator closed on him, he jumped into it. "Dang...oh well...anyways come on Zack." Maddie said pulling him back to the room.

"Hey sup?" Cody asked them when they got back into the room. "Jesse was just here." Cody looked at Zack. _'You O.K.?'_ His look said. _'Yeah.'_ His look said back to him. "He ran at the sight of her." Zack told him earning a glare from Maddie. "Not surprising. I would too." Cody said earning him one too. "Shut up before I shut you two up myself." Maddie says angrily. Cody and Zack huddled together afraid they would lose their life if they said one more word.

"Anyway I- Bombs over Bagdad plays as ring tone Hold on k?" Maddie says taking out her cell phone. "Hey where'd u get that?" Cody asked. "London gave it to me for my b-day." Maddie said with a evil smirk on her face. She then answered her phone. "Hello?...WHAT?...That can't be...I'll be right there...k...bye. Change of plan guys. I'm gonna send someone up to watch u guys ok?" "What's wrong?" Cody asked Maddie. "My grandma is in the hospital." "I hope she's ok." Cody and Zack said at the same time. "Thanks u guys. Cya."

Just then someone knocked at the door. Maddie went over to open it. When she saw who it was she she hid behind the door. "Hey guys." Jesse said walking in. "You." Jesse turns around and sees Maddie. "YOU-" "No time." Maddie says cutting Jesse off. "I gotta go so ur gonna watch them ok? BYE!" Maddie said slaming the door. "Um...o...k..." Jesse said to the door. "Um what's with her?" He asked turning around. "Grandma in the hospital." Cody said. "Oh." Jesse said.

He looked over at Zack and saw he was frozen. He stepped closer and Zack took off running only yelling, "I'LL BE IN OUR ROOM!" "What's with him?" Jesse asked. He turned expecting to see Cody standing there but insted he saw nothing. He turned around just in time to see the door to their room close.

"What's with them?" Jesse said. He walked over to their room and was about to turn the knob when he heard voices inside. Well...this might be a bad thing to do but their my friends...so if somethings wrong I need to know to see if I can help. Jesse thought to himself leaning his ear against the door.

Sorry to be so cruel but hey that's why they call them cliff-hangers right? Well I'm done with this Ch. k. also I would like to know, do u guys think Jesse and zack should end up together? post ur answers in ur reviews k?

BYE-Q! (I don't own Hamtaro...)


	6. AN3

Well I just got a new flame. I'm gonna start telling people off when I get flames how bout that?...anyway here it is...

"Omg, you have issues sure all you messed up ppl that have problems with the people that are all "Jesse McCartney and Zack thing is a little ODD" go ahead and make fun of me!But Jesse McCartney is FINE!and i dont think he needs to be hooking up with twelve-year-olds, so take my advice and please get a life!Psychiatric treatment recommended."

Well if I don't have a life you obviously don't either.You can like Jesse all you want, you can rant and rave all you want, you can tell me I need psychiatric treatments all you want, but don't come at me like you know what your talking about when you obviously don't. Who ever said Jesse would be goin after a 12 year old? Your telling me that you took time out of your so called "Life" just to say that I need help? Whoever you are, like I said to the last person who flamed me, do your homework, and when you have a higher IQ, let's say, um, more than 2, then come talk to me. Also, learn to write. I almost couldn't read what you said...goodday to ma'am/sir.

Anyway to all those who actually wanna read this story I'm almost done with the next ch. and it'll be done and posted sometime today or tomorrow k? Also, anyone who sent me a "flame" that was like 2 sentences long, I'm not evan gonna dignify them with an answer...


	7. Some run, Some die

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: T

Disclaimer: So I don't own it...It'd be nice if I did though.(We know...We know...)

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird (coughwetcough)dreams about a certain blond singer.

Warning: Yaoi, Wet Dreams

OOC: Cody and Zack might be a little bit.

(Scene Change)

_'Looks'_

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

A/N: Sorry people but Jesse's gonna have to be clueless in this one...

"You ok Zack?" Cody asked Zack. "I'm fine." came a muffled sob from Zack. "Come on don't cry. Look it's alright." "No it's not." Zack said sitting up glaring at his brother. "I can't evan tell him." "Yes you can." "No I can't...I don't wanna risk losing him...evan if we can only be friends. I love him so much." Outside the room, Jesse almost fell over when he heard that. He's... gay...wow...wait...can't tell him...maybe he think's I'll hate him?...that's it! Jesse thought to himself. He likes someone and wants to tell me but is afraid to lose my friendship. Well I might as well set him straight. Jesse opens the door to their room startling Zack and Cody. "Hi." Jesse says coming in...

"Zack...I heard what you said." Jesse told Zack. Zack went pale. "You...You did?" Zack asked him scared out of his mind. What if he think's I'm outta my mind? or he hates me? Zack thought to himself. "Yeah I did...and you know what?" "W-W-What?" Zack asked. Here it comes... "I'm alright with it." ...what?... Zack thought. ...all this time...he was...he actually...YES!...wait...stop moving...why are my feet moving? Zack's feet were moving alright. They were dragging him sraight towards Jesse. STOP YOU IDIOT! He thought to his feet. Intrestingly enough they started to move hm faster as if to say, "NOPE!" They stopped right in front of Jesse.

"Jesse..." Zack says standing in front of him. "I...I lo..." "I know." Jesse says. "You do?" "Yes, and I'm alright with it." "You are?" "Yeah. Don't worry about him ok. I'll still be friends with you ok?" ...What?... Zack thought to himself. "What?" Zack said repeating what he thought. "I know you like someone and are afraid to tell me cause you don't wanna lose my friendship, but I'm alright with it, ok?" Zack didn't know what to do. So he did what he was doing all that day. He ran. He ran towards the door to their room. Towards the door to the hallway. Towards the elevator. He got out of the elevator, ran to the front door's and then bolted out the door, not stopping evan when he heard his mom, Mr. Moesby, London, Estaban, and all the rest of his friends calling him. He just ran...

-------------------------------------

A/N: I am sorry for the cliffie but I'm too evil...I can't help it...maybe that person was right when they said I needed Psychiatric Treatment...anyway that's another ch. done. I'm not sure when I'll be finished with the next one but i'll try to make it sooner next time...


	8. The End, Not

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: T

Disclaimer: So I don't own it...It'd be nice if I did though.(We know...We know...)

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird (coughwetcough)dreams about a certain blond singer.

Warning: Yaoi, Wet Dreams

OOC: Cody and Zack might be a little bit.

(Scene Change)

(Flasback, Scene Change)

_'Looks'_

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

A/N: Sorry guys, I know I should'a updated when I was sleeping...or eating...or reading other stories...or- Nevermind. Point is I let you all down. This may look like it but trust me. This story is not over yet. We still have a ch. after this...I left a little surprise for you all around the end of the ch...You'll know what it is...and now...what you've all been waiting for...the second to last ch. of...

Suite...Singer...Dreams...

--------------------------------------

"What did I do?" Cody just sat there staring at Jesse wondering why in the world he was so dense. Course the cute ones always are. Cody thought laughing to himself. Jesse looked over at him. "WHAT?" "You do realize he likes someone right?" "Of course I do." "So, you also know that that someone is in this room right now, right?" "He's in love with you? YOUR HIS BROTHER!" "NOT ME, YOU!" Jesse just spaces right then and there. "M-m-me?" Jesse stutters to Cody. Cody shakes his head and Jesse almost faints, falling onto one of the beds. "He loves me?" "How many times do I have to tell you yes?" Cody ask him. "Well...it's just suprising." Jesse says staring off into space again.

"You need to go after him." Cody tell's Jesse staring him in the eyes. Jesse stares at Cody for a few seconds before getting up and going towards the door of their room. Before he grabs the handle the door is flung open and a raging pile of distruction flies into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED!" The distraught Carey says, wondering why her kid just stormed out the door. "Mom it's alright. Also did you not notice that Jesse's here?" Ms. Martin freezes for a second then looks around the room. Spotting Jesse, she smiles at him and shakes his hand. "Hello Jesse." Carey says before going back into a deranged mother mode. "What happened?" She ask again. "Were going after him now ok. I'll tell you later." Cody says to Carey.

Cody then leaves, grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him with him. They walked past Carey and, just like Cody did, Jesse grabs her hand pulling her with them. They leave out and continue the chain. When they got outside Carey had grabbed Mr. Moesby, Mr. Moesby grabbed Estaban, Estaban grabbed Maddie, Maddie grabbed London, and London tried to get muriel but she wouldn't budge so the chain had finally ended. They made their times they'd meet and where, then went to search for Zack. Jesse was searching the park, which was conveinatly empty except for a few kids and, a crying little boy.

(Park)

Zack sat on a park bench by himself thinking of the days past event's.

(Flashback, Hotel Room)

"Jesse..." Zack says standing in front of him. "I...I lo..." "I know." Jesse says. "You do?" "Yes, and I'm alright with it." "You are?" "Yeah. Don't worry about him ok. I'll still be friends with you ok?" ...What?... Zack thought to himself. "What?" Zack said repeating what he thought. "I know you like someone and are afraid to tell me cause you don't wanna lose my friendship, but I'm alright with it, ok?" Zack didn't know what to do. So he did what he was doing all that day. He ran. He ran towards the door to their room. Towards the door to the hallway. Towards the elevator. He got out of the elevator, ran to the front door's and then bolted out the door, not stopping evan when he heard his mom, Mr. Moesby, London, Estaban, and all the rest of his friends calling him. He just ran...

(Park)

Why? Zack thought to himself. Why doesn't he like m- "Zack?" Speak of the devil. Zack thought seeing Jesse walk over to him. "Zack what are you doing out here? Don't you know everyone's looking for you?" Jesse says to Zack angrily. "I know they are, and I don't care." "Zack...Cody...Cody told me." Zack looks up shocked, staring into Jesse's eyes. He looks back down towards the ground eyes starting to water. "I know you prbably hate me now don't you. Look I'm-" Zack didn't get a chance to finish his sentance. He looked up while he was talking and came face to face with Jesse. Realizing how close they were Zack tried to look away, move away, something, but his limbs wouldn't react. His mouth however was in full motion. Slowly they came closer. Zack froze staring into Jesse's eyes. He saw fear in them. "I'm sorry." Zack says leaning away. "Don't be." Jesse says pulling Zack's face towards his and kissing him.

...What the hell is going on?...wow this feels good...I mean man...wait...maybe he thinks he has to do this?... Zack stops his thoughts and also the kiss. "Jesse...your not just doing this...cause you think you have to...are you?" He ask Jesse, afraid of what his answer would be, thinking it would be nothing but bad. "Zack, of course I'm not...truth is...I love you...I hadn't realized it until now but...I really do." Zack had never been happier in his entire life. "I love you too Jesse." Zack says to Jesse kissing him again with more passion this time. They seemed to go on for hours until finally they had to stop for air. "I was wondering when they'd stop. I think they just broke the record for the longest kiss without breathing." Jesse turns around smiling slighty lightly, blushing so much you could'a mistaken him for a tomato with blond hair. Zack on the other hand turns around smirking at his brother, thinking of the billions of comebacks he had for that, but finally decided on one thing. "Well why don't we break it again?" He ask Jesse before pulling him into another deep, passionate (A/N: Bear with me, I'm horny right now.), loving kiss.

"Well, their not gonna stop so let's go." Carey says having just arrived on the scene and trying to leave seeing as how they weren't gonna listen to anyone for...quite some time. Everyone else who had come up with Carey agreed and walked off with her, including Cody, while Zack and Jesse...as they say "Swaped Spit". Zack stops the kiss after a while and smiles at Jesse. "You think we should go back now?" He ask him. "I think so. Besides, I think the park is closing." "How do you know?" They hear someones throat clear and they turn their heads to see 3 park assistances staring at them. "Sorry." Zack says getting up and dragging Jesse away with him. "Damn horny ass teens." The one that clears his throat says, smiling to himself while he watches them walk off.

--------------------------------------

A/N: I know kinda short...to me atleast...I hope this makes up for the wait...and I'm determind to put up the next ch. evan faster...hopefully within the next 2 weeks... Well that's all for now...I'm also working on a new story for The Three Ninja's...I just watched the movie on t.v. so I'm kinda hooked on them at the moment...

L8er Sk8er G8er's

Icystorm...


	9. Suite Singer Wedding

Author: ICYSTORM

Title: Suite Singer Dreams

Rating: T

Disclaimer: So I don't own it...It'd be nice if I did though.(We know...We know...)

Setting: After the Ep. With Jesse Mccartney

Summary: Zack starts to have a few weird (coughwetcough)dreams about a certain blond singer.

Warning: Yaoi, Wet Dreams

OOC: Cody and Zack might be a little bit.

(Scene Change)

(Flasback, Scene Change)

_'Looks'_

"Talking"

'Diary Entry'

Thinking

A/N: This is the last ch. of Suite Singer Dreams...enjoy...

----------------------

"Well this is fun." Jesse says. Jesse is now much older, but still has his rock star looks. He evan sings still. Carey comes over to him and smiles, fixing his tie. She's gotten older too, but the way she put's her makeup on you'd never tell weather she was 20 or 40. She still sings...on the road making about 10-15 Mill. a year. "I know your nervous, but it'll be alright." She assurd. "How can you be so sure?" He ask her. Finishing his tie she goes to the door. She looks back breifly. "I just know." She says walking out, leaving Jesse to himself. In another part of the building Zack is just as nervous as Jesse...maybe a little bit more so. "I'M FINNA BE SICK!" Ok maybe a lot more so. "Zack it'll be alright." His twin brother Cody says to him. They've both grown up so much and you can tell too. Cody is a scientist. Actually he already has a Noble Prize for the invention of a device that allows you to breath underwater without and oxygen tank. He still looks like Zack though he cut his hair short to around his neck.

Zack on the other hand has his hair around his shoulders. People would never have guessed, but after Jesse and him got together he started to actually do his own homework. (A/N: Well here is proof I don't own it and that this is fiction...) He's now an, and no it's not a sucky job, Owner for a joke company he made. It's the highest selling joke company in the world. Maybe you've heard of it? T.T., 'Twin Tricks'? "You'll do great. Don't worry. Also, just so you know, if you do mess up," He pulls out a video camera. "At least you wont have to go through life trying to forget the moment." Cody says grinning just before Zack tackles him. "GIMME THAT CAMERA!" "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Gimme got Shot'?" "Yes and I shot him cause he kept stealing my saying, NOW 'GIMME' THAT CAMERA!"

Zack says snatching the camera away and grinning triuphently as he tossed the camera out the window into a bush. "Look you need to get ready ok? I'll be outside if you need anything." Cody says going towards the door. He turns around for a brief second before he leaves and says, "Oh and Zack, don't worry...I'm positive you'll look great." Zack smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up as he leaves. Outside Cody reaches into his shirt and pulls out another video camera. "Sucker." He laughs tucking it away then standing guard at Zack's door. ...I can't believe it...I'm getting married. Was the only thought in Zack's mind right then. What if it doesn't work out?...no...it will...I'll make sure it does... Back with Jesse the same thing was on his mind. I can't mess up...not with him...I'll make sure it works... At the same time they thought the exact same thing... ...I love him...I know we can make it through... At that, they both left their rooms, going into the hallway, and waiting for their cue's.

Maddie, the maid of honer, walked down the aile(sp?) with the Best man, Estaban. Maddie was happily married to Chuck from the tipton, who founded his own buisiness...a childrens daycare, which is as famous as the Tipton. She also had two kids, twins actually, Sharpay and Ryan, she was a High School Musical fan at the time. She also works to orginizes save the world rally's. She's been sucsessful in cleaning up more than 35 of trash on the streets of Bostan. Estanban was the owner of a hotel-who's previous owner died and left it to him-of the Estaban Towers. It's Salsa night every Tuesday's and Thursdays. Next was London, who was walking down the aile(sp?) with her husband, Todd, who owned his own chain of dentist offices. London is co-owner at Baxter & London Fashion's. She has more money than she knows what to do with. So she settles for burning it...on fabric's for her clothing line. Maddie's been helping her finacially.

Max and Tapeworm were next who were happily married. Tapeworm was the owner of a company who studied 'Worms' of all kinds inside and out of the human body. So far they've discovered 3 types of worms not known to man. Max was a gym teacher at her old high school. The boys have learned not to taunt her about being a 'Girly-Girl' who knew nothing about baseket ball. She's beaten the boys baseket ball team 5 years in a row, by herself, at the Student-Teacher Baseket ball games. Muriel was sitting around one day eating a candy as usual. While looking through the wrappers for another one she saw writing on one of the wrappers. Turns out that the company that made them were going outta buisness and giving away some money to people as a thank you for making them richer than, amazingly, Bill gates. She is now in California, in a chair, in her manshion, eating candy, with the rest of her life to spend her 18 mill. on more candy.

"I'm so scared. right now." Zack says to Jesse. "It'll be alright." Jesse reasure's him before kissing him as an extra messure. "Aren't you suposed to do that after your married?" They turn to see Cody sitting there staring at them. "You do realize everyones waiting on you right?" They blush staring at each other. They missed their cue. They walk out of the hallway, blushing evan deeper when they saw that everyone was staring, some glaring, at them. They get up to the alter and start. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to join this man," He says pointing to Zack. "And this man," He says pointing to Jesse. "In holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why this lovely couple should not be married speak now, or forever hold your pe-" "I OBJECT!" They hear someone say as the front doors to the church fly open. "Yes?" The priest says to the newcomer. "Oops...wrong church(A/N: I do not own...whatever movie that came from.)." He says and walks out. They go back to the ceremony without anymore interuptions. "You may now kiss...the...bride, groom, ah whatever just kiss." The priest says.

They kiss and everyone cheers. They walk out, hand-in-hand, and get into a stretch limo. Without missing a beat, as soon as they were in, their hormones came out. Luckily no one could see through the windows or they would'a got a face full of Zack's ass. "I love you." Zack says while they start to pull off their clothes. "I love you too." Jesse says. Jesse then notices the window spliting the driver and rider's apart. He starts to kiss Zack then picks up the remote and pushes a button. The window starts to rise as Jesse waves to the driver who was watching, horny as hell, through the "Rear"(A/N: No Pun intended...ok...maybe a little intended...) View mirror...

--------------------------------------

A/N: I know...sucks...but it is over...I have an alternate ending too with Hannah and Raven's lives in it as well...just different around the part where cody comes to get them...email me if u want it...well...I guess this is it...goodbye for now people...Starts to cry...See's vodka and stops crying...WELL BYE! Grabs vodka and runs off...a cliff...into the sea...luckily he has Cody's underwater breathing device...

Icystorm...'Dude, where's my vodka?'...I own nothing...but my underwear...


	10. AN:Sorry

Sorry I haven't been on fans...but my comp. decided to break down on me...I'm annoyed...one sec...

(Iceburg) While he pouts, We might not be on for a while...this is his cousins comp. can't be here everyday so hey...We will add the bem 10 story first when we get back on kk?...


End file.
